unrelated: siblings, Trial Ver
by htr05
Summary: Empat bersaudara tanpa hubungan darah? Itulah yang dialami oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura. Hm, jadi gimana ya? WARNING: OOC, AU. Don’t read if you don’t like. R&R?


Kanazawa adalah ibukota dari prefektur Ishizawa yang berada di Barat Jepang. Kota yang letaknya dekat dengan laut Jepang dan dibatasi pegunungan Jepang ini terkenal akan beras, sake, dan makanan manis yang enak. Disinilah sebuah keluarga 'unik' nan harmonis itu tinggal.

Haruno Sakura, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah saudara. Saudara? Tak masalah jika kau heran mengapa mereka berempat bersaudara tetapi memiliki nama marga yang berbeda—apalagi Sai yang tak memiliki nama marga—. Mereka saudara tanpa ada ikatan darah dan mereka diadopsi oleh seorang duda nyentrik, Namikaze Minato. Mereka berempat berasal dari kota yang berbeda di Jepang. Tapi, saat ini kita tak membahas seluruh anggota keluarga ini, hanya mengintip sekilas kegiatan konyol di sekolah mereka dari anak kedua hingga anak bungsu.

* * *

**unrelated****: sibling **

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Sengoku BASARA, Casual Cosplay © CAPCOM Team Basara, RYU&soichi

**WARNING:** OOC, AU.** Don't read if you don't like.**

* * *

**1. Marks**

* * *

Suatu hari, Konoha Gakuen.

Musim ujian sudah selesai dan saatnya para siswa untuk mengetahui hasil yang diperolehnya. Terlihat seorang siswa bermata hitam dan berambut biru tua bermodel jabrik belakang dengan gakuran yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka sehingga terlihat jelas kaos birunya, sedang berjalan sambil tertunduk. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kertas sedangkan tangan kirinya memijat dahinya. Alisnya berkerut, tampak ia sedang berpikir keras.

14, angka yang tertulis di pojok kanan atas dikertas itu, tertulis indah dengan warna tinta merah. Tak hanya itu, banyak sekali coretan pada jawaban di setiap nomornya. Jawaban yang benar? Bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Tch, sial...," gumamnya.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah di depan kelas 2-5. Pintu kelas itu terbuka lebar sehingga ia dapat melihat seorang siswa berambut pirang –dengan gakuran yang sama terbukanya dengannya, hanya saja ia memakai kemeja putih yang terkancing rapi— sedang tertunduk lesu di bangkunya sambil memegang kertas. Aura hitam menghiasi atas kepalanya.

_Hn, dobe..._—gumam sang siswa berambut biru dalam hati. Dia menyeringai, terbesit niat usil dikepalanya.

"Yo!" Sapanya dengan gaya yang keren setelah ia masuk kelas. Si pirang, masih dibangkunya, dengan sedikit takut ia menoleh dengan perlahan-lahan. entah mengapa perasaan tak enak muncul.

Tepat! Dengan cepat siswa berambut biru itu mengambil kertas yang di pegang siswa pirang itu. "Waaaa! Sasuke-nii!!" teriaknya.

Yah, Sasuke-nii atau Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak ketiga. Tampang sih boleh tampan dan fans-nya pun juga tersebar di seluruh Kanazawa. Jangan tertipu dengan ketampanannya. Dia anak yang cukup bandel dan gengsinya sangat tinggi, sok cool pula. Hobinya adalah bermain baseball di koridor bersama Inuzuka Kiba. Hobi yang cukup ekstrim. Tak hanya sekali kaca jendela koridor sekolah itu pecah.

Si pirang, Uzumaki Naruto. Anak terakhir yang di adopsi oleh Minato. Selain memiliki wajah baby face, tutur kata yang lembut, dan ceria, dialah yang paling mirip dengan Minato. Yang membedakan keduanya adalah tiga goresan tipis di kedua pipinya. Sayang, Naruto terlalu polos dan hal ini selalu dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke—yang pada dasarnya usil—untuk selalu mengerjainya.

"Tiga?!" Teriaknya mengarahkan kertas ke wajah Naruto dan menunjuk angka tiga yang berada di pojok kanan atas dengan wajah bangga dan langsung kertas ujian itu direbut lagi oleh Naruto. "Ternyata adikku 'tercinta' hanya dapat nilai tiga! Haaah, dobe tetap saja dobe! Wahahahahaha!!!"

Naruto yang saat ini kembali dikelilingi aura hitam hanya bisa meremas kertas ujiannya dan menunduk. Sasuke tetap saja tertawa bangga sambil bersandar di jendela kelas.

Minato sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan anak-anaknya mendapat nilai berapa, asalkan kau mengerjakan ujian tersebut dengan jujur. Tetapi tidak untuk Sakura, kakak perempuan tertua mereka. Sakura sangat galak. Dia tidak segan-segan menjotos adik-adiknya jika mendapat nilai jelek. "Kalian boleh saja berandal, tapi belajar tetap jadi nomor satu!" Teriak sakura sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkat baseball Sasuke. Hampir saja mereka bertiga babak belur jika tidak dihentikan oleh ayah mereka.

Hiii... mengingat itu saja Naruto jadi begidik. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti ketika di rumah.

"Naru-chan," suara dalam nan lembut menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut cepak dan warna mata yang sama hitamnya, sedang tersenyum pada Naruto. Dialah anak kedua, Sai. Sekilas ia terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke. Pada saat awal masuk sekolah Konoha Gakuen banyak yang salah kira kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar. Hal ini di sebabkan oleh warna mata yang sama. Sai memiliki basis fans wanita yang tak kalah banyak dengan Sasuke.

"Sai.. nii?" Naruto yang masih meremas kertas ujiannya menoleh ke belakang.

Ditepuknya pundak kiri Naruto dengan lembut oleh Sai. "Tenanglah, otoutou," mata Naruto bersinar mendengar kata-kata damai yang diberikan oleh kakak keduanya. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak pelan melihat sikap kakaknya yang memanjakan Naruto, tampak ia kesal karena acara mengusilinya terganggu. Dengan tersungut-sungut ia kembali duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di belakang Naruto.

"He-heee...? Tapi nanti Saku neechan akan memukulku... Mana bisa aku tenang...," Naruto akan menangis.

"Hm? Kau ingat kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh Lee 'kan? Nikmatilah masa muda dan....," mulailah Sai berbicara ngalor-ngidul yang pastinya tak dapat di mengerti oleh Naruto dan yang bersangkutan hanya cengo melihat kakaknya yang satu ini bicara sambil berpose yang aneh-aneh. Tak jarang Sasuke mau muntah ketika melihat tingkah kakaknya ini. Sasuke tak pernah dan tak akan pernah memanggil Sai dengan embel-embel aniki atau nii. Dia masih tak bisa menerimanya. Sebenarnya sasuke di adopsi lebih dulu dari pada Sai. Tetapi karena umur Sai lebih tua setahun daripada Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat statusnya turun tingkat menjadi adik.

"...._dakara, Naruto. Omae wa hitori janai_!! Aku juga sama denganmu. Lihatlah!!" Sai dengan bangga menunjukkan kertas ujiannya yang bernilai nol besar yang terlukis indah di pojok kanan atas.

GHAAAANG!!!

Naruto hanya bisa tertohok melihatnya. NOL!! Sai-nii masih bisa bersantai-santai?! Bagaimana kalau Saku nee-chan... Tunggu!! Jangan-jangan Sai-ni mencari teman buat dihajar bersama?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Sai-nii jahaaaaat!!! Nggak beda dengan Sasuteme-nii!!!

"Haaa? Crazy... Sudah kuduga kalau Sai itu memang aneh," gumam Sasuke heran dari bangkunya ketika melihat Sai keluar kelas dengan riangnya.

* * *

**2. Punch**

* * *

Konoha Gakuen, kelas 2-5.

Suasana terlihat lengang di sana. Jam kosong rupanya. Terlihat di bangku depan, Uzumaki Naruto sedang serius membaca buku catatannya, Sai sedang ngobrol mesra dengan tiga teman wanita dikelasnya sambil berpose yang aneh-aneh sehingga terlihat ketiga teman wanitanya cekikkan melihat gaya Sai.

Sasuke, terlihat sedang terbengong-bengong karena tak ada kegiatan. Teman sejawatnya, Inuzuka Kiba tak kelihatan dari awal jam pelajaran.

"Hn, nampaknya si _kuso-inu_ bolos lagi... Heeeh, tau gitu aku bolos juga... Tch, membosankan...." Sasuke bergumam sambil membenahi posisi duduknyanyang tadi sempat merosot karena kebosanan. Sambil menguap ia melihat Naruto dari belakang. "Hee, ngapain juga si kucing ini? Sok belajar ya?"

Sasuke lalu menyobek bukunya untuk mengambil kertas kosong dan menggambarnya dengan sesuatu yang tak jelas

"Yap!! Sudah selesai!!' Sambil duduk Sasuke meremas kertas tersebut dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang seperti akan melempar bola baseball.

PUK—kertas itu sukses mengenai belakang kepala Naruto dan jatuh. Naruto yang sadar dari membacabukunya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang pura –pura mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bertopang dagu. Naruto memungut kertas itu penasaran dengan isinya dan dibukanya. Terlihat sebuah gambar karikaturnya dengan rambut jabirk berantakan, mata yang seperti setan dengan memerkan giginya yang disertai taring dikedua sisinya. Tiga goresan disetiap pipinya di gambar menyerupai kumis kucing. Tak hanya itu, diatas gambar tersebut tertulis,

'_baka kyuubi... usuratonkachi forever!! wahahahaha..._'

Tak terima dengan apa yang tertulis dan tergambar dalam kertas tersebut. Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi sebelumnya.

"Apa, hn?" ucap Sasuke cuek masih bertopang dagu.

"_Temeee_!!" Geram Naruto yang bersiap-siap akan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku catatan yang ia baca tadi.

"Hoo, tak sopan sekali kau memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan kasar seperti itu, _dobe-ototou_," ucap Sasuke santai ketika Naruto sudah mulai memukulnya. Tapi sayang pukulannya tersebut ditahan dengan ringan oleh Sasuke.

"Ukh!!" Naruto tak bisa melawan karena tangannya digenggam oleh sasuke erat.

"Kyaa~ Naruto-kun... Terus Uchiha!! Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun kakoi, tapi naruto-kun jangan sampai dipukul... Hooo menarik, nih!!"

Hai, hai.. sekarang mereka berdua menjadi sorotan seluruh penghuni yang ada di kelas itu. para murid perempuan berteriak genit antara khawatir dan cari perhatian sementara para murid lelaki bersemangat melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sai yang disadar dari ngobrol panjangnya oleh temannya—yang mengatakan kalau dua adik angkatnya yang imut-imut sedang (akan memulai) berkelahi dan sedari tadi dia sudah ditinggal oleh tiga temann perempuannya—menuju kerumunan dengan heroik dan semuanya menyingkir memberi jalan.

"Tidak boleh! Sesama saudara tidak boleh saling bertengkar!" Itulah yang digumamkan Sai dalam hati.

Sebentar lagi ia akan memegang pundak Naruto dari belakang, Sasuke melancarkan pukulan.

DUAG!!

BRUK!!

"Kyaaa~!!"

Semuanya menyingkir.

"Hoo, ternyata reflekmu sedikit meningkat ya _dobe-ototou_," ucap sasuke santai sambil menyeringai, "oi, Sai? _Daijobu ka_?" sasuke melongok ke bawah.

Sekarang posisi mereka bertiga adalah Sai jatuh pingsan dengan terlentang disertai wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Naruto membungkuk dan memejamkan mata dengan tangan masih digenggam oleh Sasuke. Ia terus menggumamkan kata "selamat" dengan cepat dan nafas yang pendek-pendek, tak menyangka elah dapat menghindar dari pukulan Sasuke.

"Khu khu khu khu, tak kusangka akan ada kesempatan menjotos wajahnya yang sok alim itu. Nampaknya aku harus mentraktir dia ramen jumbo," Sasuke yang masih tetap menyeringai sambil melihat Sai dan Naruto bergantian. Nampaknya suasana hati sang kakak telah berubah.

Sementara yang lain? Para murid lelaki bubar dan menganggap ini berakhir dengan tak menarik, sedangkan para murid perempuan menolong menyadarkan Sai yang pingsan karena dipukul.

* * *

Ruang tamu di sebuah rumah.

"Ah, damainya tanpa mereka bertiga," seorang pria pirang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan, dengan santainya menyesap segelas teh di ruang keluarga.

"OTOUSAAAAN!!!" Teriak seorang perempuan dari dapur. Pria pirang itu menjatuhkan gelasnya untuk menyelamatkan gendang telingaya dari suara yang mungkin sanggup memecahkan kaca seluruh rumah.

"Ghe, _shimatta_!!" Ups, nampaknya tumpahan itu membentuk noda yang tak sedap di pandang mata pada karpet ruang keluarga dan pria itu kebingungan membersihkannya, "aduh, aduh! Lap, lap!"

"Otousan!! Lagi-lagi kau mengambil diam-diam teh China-ku yang diberi oleh Ten Ten-chan...," perempuan itu kini telah berdiri dihadapan pria pirang yang sedang berjongkok berusaha menutupi noda tumpahan teh itu. Eh, noda tumpahan?

Perempuan itu berumur sekitar duapuluh tahun dan berambut merah muda. Mata hijaunya menatap garang pada pria pirang yang dipanggil otousan itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya.

"A-anoo pu-putriku, S-Sakura...," perempuan yang di panggil Sakura itu mendekat perlahan, "Tousan bisa jelaskan ini...," kedua tangannya dilemaskan dan berbunyi 'kretek' yang menyeramkan.

"GYAAA!!" Dan rumahpun bergoncang...

**owari.**

* * *

Waks, fict apa ini?!!! Bingung, gag? Saia sendiri bingung... Hahahahaha...!! –belum saia periksa secara bener-bener sih-

Sudah lama tak menghirup udara fanfiction... Ehehehe... Seperti biasa tahun akhir... Kesibukan menumpuk... dan nampaknya saia akan hiatus sementara. Ah, ya di Simfoni No. 1 Naruto, saia keliru, seharusnya konduktor bukan kondektur... Hahaha, jadi pembantu supir angkot kalo gitu si Jiraiya-san. Wakakakak!!

Masalah kota Kanazawa, saia dapet infonya dari om wikipedia. Jadi maaf, kalo banyak salah ato yang laennya deh, yang membuat tak berkenan dihati. Kalo cosplay-nya adalah RYU&soichi. Berminat liat fotonya? Ini blog mereka: http://rabi_./ (bahasa Jepang)

Ee, to this fict special untuk Ika-chan yang berulang tahun hari ini. Tanjoubi 'medetto!! Maaf gag bisa kasih ape-ape selain fict geje ini. Hope u like it! Hope all readers like it!

Last, Fic pendek ini jauh dari kata sempurna-mungkin banyak banget typo, kata/kalimat yang terulang dan membingungkan, persamaan ide cerita dari fict yang lain, dsb-.

Akhir kata, mind to review??-demi kemajuan masa depan- *ditimpuk*

BGM: thanx to _Masashi Hamauzu (Prelude to FINAL FANTASY XIII, Lightning's Theme, FINAL FANTASY XIII - Miracle)_


End file.
